Gumdrops and Strawberry Jam
by BlindArcherCommissions
Summary: (This is a writing commission for Tyeler Kostlan on Tumblr. JJ is a corrupted version of Jay, and Tia/Princess belongs to Tyeler. ) You don't understand, he didn't get the joke..
1. He Should've Laughed

Ronin chuckled as he waved a dagger at his husband, shaking his head. "I tell ya, Dareth. It took a lot to get this baby. I almost died!"

Dareth snorted and rolled his eyes, dusting the glass counter in their shop. "Sure ya did, Darlin'."

Ronin shook his head. "No, no listen." He took a deep breath and started telling his tale. "There I was, traps as far as the eye can see-"

Dareth chuckled and kept dusting, letting his husband talk. "Yeah? And then what happened?"

Ronin grinned. "So I get past the traps, and all of a sudden, there's this beast."

Dareth can't help but chuckle, turning to Ronin and crossing his arms. "A beast? You don't say. What did it look like?"

Ronin shook his head. "Not important. The important thing is that I got away from it, got back here, and got a nice shiny dagger that we can sell it for a hefty profit."

Dareth pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "Honey, I love you but-"

Ronin frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Dareth chuckled. "No, but you gotta stop bringing stolen items home to sell."

Ronin gasped and cradled the dagger to his chest, pouting. "I thought ya wanted my help?"

He only shook his head and chuckled. "I do, I do. I just like keeping my business license, too."

Ronin rolled his eyes and sighed, heading out to the front of the store. "Legal schmegal, babe. We can make loads of money off what I bring in." The thief turned around and winked at his husband. Or...he tried to. It looked more like blinking since Ronin wore an eyepatch. "If being legal makes ya happy, I guess I can try, just for you."

Dareth shook his head. "You're impossible, you know that? I guess I can let it slide, for now."

Ronin waved his hand at Dareth in dismissal, trying to write down a price for the dagger. "Yeah yeah, babe. Listen. What do you think about six hundred dollars?"

Dareth wheezed and nearly choked on his own saliva in surprise. "Are you crazy?!" He paused, considering a different price. Sure, it was a stolen item but he had to admit that it was nice. "...A hundred and fifty."

JJ frowned as he silently entered the shop with Cole following along behind him. He watched the couple arguing about prices, shaking his head. "They didn't even hear us come on stage." He let out a sigh of disappointment, tapping the side of his head with the muzzle of his gun. "It's a shame when people don't pay attention to quality entertainment these days, eh Cole?"

Cole snorted and rolled his eyes at JJ, looking to the side.

JJ shook his head. "Ah, you just don't appreciate a good joke."

Cole grunted, shaking his head. " Appreciate...cake and Deity."

JJ chuckled and watched the bickering couple. "Yes, yes you appreciate cake. I suppose Deity means something to you as well." He cleared his throat rather loudly, raising his pistol up and aiming it at the ceiling.

Ronin and Dareth still weren't paying attention, both determined to settle on a price for the item.

JJ fired his pistol, bits of ceiling dropping over JJ and Cole when the bullet finally hit. The shot caused the bickering men to immediately turn to JJ, who can't help but chuckle. "Goood evening, boys! Look at that Cole, the audience is finally paying attention!"

Ronin is quick to grab Dareth's hand, ready to defend him if he needs to. "Jay, what the hell are-"

JJ shakes his head. "Now, I'm not real sure who Jay is, but I'm JJ, and this is my best mutt Cole. Say hello, Cole."

Cole grunted and shook his head.

"Ah well, he's a rock of few words." JJ cleared his throat. "Now, me and my dog here have a few things on our shopping list we haven't quite been able to find..but I think this place has it." JJ slowly tilts his head to the side, giving a demented little giggle and aiming his pistol at Dareth. "First, would you boys like to hear a joke?"

Ronin went to climb over the counter, ready to lunge and take JJ down to protect the shop and Dareth.

Cole was large, but he wasn't slow. He swiftly stood up and blocked Ronin's path, towering over the thief.

Ronin swallowed in fear and slowly backed up, standing by Dareth.

JJ slowly paced around the shop, Cole's chain slowly dragging along the floor as he walked. "Mnn...a joke.." He paused, eyes suddenly lighting up with realization. "Oh I've got one! What did Lloyd say when he got injured fighting his possessed father?"

Ronin rolled his eyes. "Jay, we ain't got time for jokes and-"

JJ gritted his teeth together and twitched, fingers curling tightly around the smooth wooden gun handle. "My name. Isn't. JAY." He took a breath and spun around, aiming the gun at Dareth.

Dareth shivered and froze on the spot, fear creeping into his bones and locking his legs in place.

Cole began mindlessly filling the burlap sack they'd brought with them. Loose jewels, necklaces, tea sets...anything Cole saw that was shiny.

"Now, finish the joke!" He paused, frowning a little when neither man answered. "No? No one knows what Lloyd said? Here! Let me give you a hint!" A demented cackle leaves JJ as he fires a shot into Dareth's shin.

Within seconds, Dareth drops to the floor with a scream of pain.

The scream rings in Ronin's ears, a pang of regret shooting through his chest. He hadn't protected Dareth.

"My leg!" Dareth cried as he clutched the bleeding wound with both hands,slowly rocking in an attempt to soothe the pain shooting through his body.

Ronin dared to kneel down to check on Dareth, ignoring JJ's crazed laughter in the background. He carefully held Dareth's face in his hands as they sat behind the counter. "Hey. Hey! Look at me, Dareth. You're alright. Just breathe and put pressure on it, okay? It hurts worse if you don't breathe." Ronin gently brushed his thumb over Dareth's cheek, trying to calm him down.

Dareth just watched Ronin, trying to focus on his face instead of the searing pain.

"His jokes ain't funny anyway." Ronin said, huffing.

That was a mistake.

Another shot shattered the glass case.

Ronin immediately stood up, looking at JJ.

"My jokes aren't funny?" JJ looked offended, placing a hand to his chest and gasping. "Well, I think it's your fault because you didn't laugh."

Cole slowly lifted his head when JJ said that, as though it was a deep rooted phrase. He knew what was coming next.

"Cole...you know what happens when someone doesn't laugh at my jokes, right?" The question hung in the air, and JJ seemed...eerily calm.

Ronin huffed and foolishly walked closer, hands on his hips as he watched JJ. "What are ya talkin' abou-" Ronin grunted when JJ smacked his pistol across his face, vision blurring for a moment from the force of the hit.

"Ronin, are you alright?" Dareth's pained voice was laced with concern.

A grin slowly spread across JJ's face. "Cole...restrain the audience."

Cole slowly lifted his head and obeyed JJ's order, prying Ronin away from Dareth.

After a brief struggle, both men were soon tied to two seperate chairs facing each other.

Dareth was the only one who'd had a gag shoved into his mouth.

Why? Ronin wished he knew.

JJ slowly paces in front of Ronin, humming to himself.

Ronin eyes JJ carefully, glancing at Dareth occasionally.

JJ grins and digs in his pocket, pulling out a razor blade. "Cole, hold his head in place. I think he needs to smile."

Cole glances briefly to JJ for a moment, slowly walking behind Ronin and taking his hat off.

"I need to smile, what are you talking about?!" He tries to dodge the rock beast's grip.

Cole grunts and forcibly holds Ronin's head in place with one hand, using the other hand to hold his hair back. "Say...cheese."

Ronin tries again to move his body away, but Cole has him held in place. "Dareth, don't look. Please don't-" He grunts when JJ holds his chin, carefully pressing the razor into the side of his open mouth to start the first cut.

"You know..not everyone looks good in red. Everyone looks good with a smile, but..not many in red. My Gumdrop back home looks beautiful in red.." JJ chuckles to himself.

Ronin grunts, trying not to scream as blood spills down JJ's hand and drips into his mouth.

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

Ronin squeezes his eye shut as the feeling of nausea builds in his stomach. He hopes Dareth isn't looking.

JJ makes a swift, upward cut to increase the pain and widen the 'smile' he's giving Ronin.

Ronin's eye snaps open from the pain and he lets out a shaky breath, fearful gaze watching the demented man.

JJ pats his bloody cheek. "Look at you, it's half a smile! We've made progress!" He forcibly turns Ronin's head to the other side, starting to cut. "It's not enough. You need to smile. You need to laugh. "

Ronin can't respond, he's shaking too much. His body is weak from blood loss, yet he tenses up every time the blade cuts into his skin.

The room is spinning, and Dareth's face is nothing but a blur.

"Now now, stay awake..we're almost done-" JJ gleefully said, wiping the blood off on Ronin's shirt and continuing his work.

Ronin can only watch JJ, trembling as the final cuts are made. He wants to throw up. Swallowing the bile in his throat and the blood in his mouth, he coughs a little and watches JJ slowly pull away.

"There we go. Now, laugh." JJ turned to Dareth and waved his bloody hand, letting him see Ronin.

Dareth lifts his head when he sees the wave of JJ's hand. When his eyes finally reach Ronin, they widen in terror as he begins to whimper. Shaking his head, a muffled cry of Ronin's name leaves him. He's scared.

Scared for Ronin.

Ronin slowly lifts his head and looks at Dareth,blood dripping from the wounds JJ inflicted on him. The pain in his expression slowly shifted to sorrow. He didn't want Dareth to be forced to see this.

JJ watches Ronin, chuckling. "What's got one eye and a perfect smile?!"

Ronin just stares at JJ, eyeing him suspiciously.

JJ points his pistol at Ronin, tilting his head to the side and grinning. He seems to twitch, starting to cackle. "You do! You have that pretty smile!" JJ's laughter starts to die down when he sees that Ronin isn't laughing. "Oh that's no good.." He lifts Ronin's chin with the muzzle of his pistol. "You didn't laugh..that's such a pity.." He moved his pistol away, letting Ronin's head drop. JJ turned to Dareth. "People who don't laugh at my jokes end up..rather stiff. Cole, go make sure Dareth gets a...front row seat to the finale, hm?"

Cole slowly lets go of Ronin, going behind Dareth and picking his chair up with ease.

Dareth squirms and shakes, protesting against whatever this 'finale' was.

JJ taps his chin with his pistol, thinking for just a moment. "Dareth, do you like the color red?"

Dareth audibly swallows, watching JJ in fear.

Red?

Why did the color red matter?

Dareth panics as JJ slowly points the pistol at Ronin. He's crying, shaking his head and letting muffled pleas leave the gag he's wearing.

JJ begins cackling as Ronin lifts his head and looks at Dareth.

He's tired..he's lost a bit of blood from the cuts. "Dareth.." His speech is a little slurred from the cuts, but that's fine to him. Ronin has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that this might be the last time he sees Dareth. "Mi luz.."

Dareth's eyes water just a bit more. Ronin hardly ever calls him that.

Not unless he's trying to comfort him.

His light.

Ronin's little light in this hellscape of a city.

Dareth swallows and muffles something under the gag.

Ronin shuts his eye.

Just for a minute.

He knows what Dareth is trying to say.

Ronin's eye snaps back open when he feels the cold metal of the pistol's muzzle pressed between his eyes, just at the start of the bridge of his nose.

JJ starts to giggle again, firing the gun and shooting Ronin in the head.

Dareth let out a muffled scream as the shot rang out, shaking his head.

The only sound was the shifting of Ronin's clothes as he slumped forward when JJ pulled the pistol away.

JJ looks down at the blood splatter on his clothes and hand, giving a tiny giggle.

"Red always was my favorite color." He turns to Dareth, who is currently sobbing into the gag. JJ carefully peels the tape away and removes the gag from Dareth's mouth.

Dareth takes a few deep breaths to help himself calm down-but otherwise, he didn't speak or make any noise. He was too busy staring at Ronin's body.

JJ chuckled and patted Dareth's face, heading toward the front door with Cole and the burlap sack. "Well you've been a great audience, but I've got to go see my best gal." JJ couldn't help but giggle, mockingly bowing to Dareth and Ronin's corpse. "Goodnight, gentlemen!"

As JJ began opening the front door, Dareth slowly moved his gaze away from his husband's corpse. "Fuck you.."

JJ paused and turned around. "What did you say?"

Dareth watched JJ with an angry glare now, tears in his eyes. "I said fuck you! What gives you the right to come in here and-"

JJ fired off a shot into Dareth's arm to silence him, causing him to cry out at the searing pain. "Hh..f-!"

JJ started to giggle. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?! HehehaahahahhaAHAH-"

Cole watched JJ walk out of the shop, cackling uncontrollably. He shook his head and followed after JJ.

JJ heard Cole grunt, trying to get his attention in a questioning manner. His laughter died down and he glared at the rock beast.

Cole just..raised an eyebrow at JJ, as if to ask him if he thought killing Ronin and injuring Dareth was a good idea.

JJ rolled his eyes, walking with Cole and adjusting the sack on his shoulder. "I stand by what I did!" He scowled, shaking his head. "He should've laughed."


	2. Explanations and Reassurance

Heading back to the abandoned candy warehouse, Cole slowly pushes the rusted gate open and helps JJ carry the sack inside.

JJ giggles and opens the door, startling the woman who sat in an old armchair.

Tia-who had been staring off into space while waiting for JJ to come home-turns to look at JJ and sees the blood splattered across his suit and face. The fear creeping into her body slowly turns to anger as she stands up, yelling at him. "What did you do?! Who did you hurt this time?!" She doesn't sound very confident, watching JJ slowly set the burlap sack down on the floor of the warehouse.

He starts to grin-but stops, taking a breath to calm himself. Opening his arms as he walks over to her, he pouts a little. "Gumdrop..you know how I am.." JJ stops, tilting his head to the side as a crooked grin spreads over his face. "He just..didn't get the joke." JJ starts to laugh, but stops when he sees that Tia isn't laughing.

Or smiling.

Tia keeps her arms crossed, shaking a bit as she glares at JJ. "Who was it?! Who did you hurt?! Or kill?!"

JJ carefully cups her cheeks in his hands, shaking his head and kissing one of the scars on her cheek. "Darlin', listen.." He carefully rubs his thumb over her cheek as he hears Cole go outside to sit by Deity's bakery.

Tia looks away from JJ when he tries to comfort her. "Listen to what? Listen to you tell me that someone deserved-"

JJ puts a finger to her lips and giggles. "It was Ronin...he wouldn't laugh at my jokes, so I made sure he had an eternal smile."

Tia swallows, watching JJ. She knows Ronin and Dareth.

Some pretty nice guys.

Ronin was a tough guy, though.

"Is...Is Dareth-"

JJ shakes his head and takes her hand, gently patting it. "No no, Gumdrop. Dareth was ah, part of one of my jokes, and got shot in the leg-"

She tenses, watching JJ with concern. "You shot him?!" Tia starts to pull away from JJ, her shoulders shaking. She can feel tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "Why would you shoot Uncle Dareth?!"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "I only shot him twice, Pumpkin.."

Tia backs away from JJ and drops into an armchair, curling up and hugging her knees to her chest. She looks at the floor and starts crying, talking to herself. "Twice? You shot him twice? Why? Why him? What did he do? Dareth is so nice-''

JJ frowns and carefully comes over to her, sitting down next to her. "Pumpkin...are you listening to me?" He carefully places his hand on her shoulder, only for Tia to flinch away from him.

"Y...You shot Uncle Dareth. I don't understand-" Tia doesn't lift her gaze from the floor, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Why did you do it? No, don't answer that. You never have a reason.."

He frowns and slowly pulls her a little closer.

Tia lays her head on his shoulder and sniffles.

"I was just havin' fun, Kitten..." He kisses the top of her head when she doesn't respond. "It would've been a lot more fun if you had been with me."

Tia mumbles to herself, wiping her eyes.

"Think of all the fun we could have if you come with m-" JJ feels Tia tense in his arms, and gently kisses one of the scars on her cheek. "I know you don't like it when I talk about hurting people..." He frowns again, watching her. He's really upset her this time. "You know how I am, baby.."

Tia grumbles, lifting her head to look at JJ for a minute. Laying her head back down on his shoulder, she cuddles up to him and shuts her eyes.

Well, at least she was letting him close.

JJ leans down and kisses her cheek some more, sighing and laying his head on hers. "I'm sorry for makin' you sad, Kitten."

Tia grumbles again and rubs her head on his shoulder, slowly slipping her arms around him.

"You don't forgive me for Dareth, huh?"

Tia silently shakes her head.

JJ runs a hand through his hair. "He's not dead, Kitten."

Tia flinches. "He's _hurt_. You shot him. Twice!"

JJ swallows, flinching at her tone. "Kitten, y'know there are medic droids in the underground, he's probably fine-" He grins and gives the scar on her cheek more kisses. "Ya still got me, baby. JJ is a killin' machine and he don't work for nobody but yooou!" JJ quickly pokes her nose in a playful manner, seeing a tiny smile appear on her face, then vanish. "Come on now, I saw ya smile.." He rubs his cheek against hers. "Hey, Hey did ya hear about the nindroid who went outside in the middle of summer? He didn't have a very _ice_ day."

Tia let out a small giggle, which prompts JJ to continue.

"Oh you think my _yolks_ are funny? I think they're _eggcellent_."

She starts to chuckle, so he keeps going.

"Y'know, I don't think Deity likes my skeleton puns. Maybe I should put a little more _backbone_ into them."

Tia can't help but keep chuckling as she listens to JJ. "JJ, I'm fine, I'm fine...I just won't forgive you for shooting him."

He sighs and lays his head in her neck for a moment.

Tia can smell blood on him from the shooting and she feels a little queasy. "JJ-"

JJ grumbles and pulls her into his lap, gently holding her.

That was..strange.

Maybe he was just trying to make her feel better.

She shrugs and lets him hold her, talking quietly...but loud enough for JJ to hear. "Are you sure he'll be alright? You said you shot him twice, but where?"

JJ lifts his head and gives a tiny little giggle. "In his shin and in his arm, why baby? He only bled...a lot. heheheheAHAHAHA- _ **HRK!**_ '' He grunted when Tia elbows him in the ribs.. "Alright, alright...gosh...you're still a hard hitter, ain't ya, Dollface?"

Tia rubs her face and stares at the floor. "JJ...you wouldn't kill Dareth, would you? Or Deity...or Cole?"

JJ slowly shakes his head. "Nah, I ain't gonna kill anyone you care about. Might hurt'em a little.."

Tia knows JJ wouldn't try and hurt Deity again...she'd seen Cole stand up and tower over him, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to punch him into the dirt. She can't help but chuckle to herself, as she remembers that.

JJ hadn't appeared scared then, but Tia knew that Cole could easily hurt JJ.

Cole had become fairly protective of Deity since she'd come to stay with them.

They...had some sort of relationship, she supposed.

Cole attempted to give Deity a kiss on the lips or cheek a few times, only to coat her face in purple drool.

She could tell Deity and Cole loved each other, and he certainly loved her cake.

Tia is pulled from her thoughts when she feels JJ muffling words of apology into her cheek and giving her some more kisses.

"Pumpkin...did I ever tell you I think that you're the prettiest girl in all of Ninjago?"

Tia giggles and shakes her head. "JJ, no-"

JJ carefully turns Tia's face towards him and gives her a brief kiss on the lips. He pulls away and gently rubs his thumb over the scar on her cheek. "Especially with that pretty smile of yours..."

Tia leans back against JJ. "You really think that? Truly?"

JJ only chuckles and wraps his arms around her from behind, slowly swaying back and forth. "My pretty Pumpkin. I'd never, ever lie about that..."

She shuts her eyes for a moment, just listening to him.

He was humming.

Interesting.

Maybe he truly was trying to make her feel better.

Getting up when JJ nudges her, Tia takes his hand when he stands up and offers it.

JJ carefully pulls her close, placing his free hand on her lower back. He hums as he slowly dances with her around the warehouse, singing just loud enough so she could hear him. "Come with me...and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination..."

Tia giggles a little. "You're impossible-"

JJ shushes her as they dance, slowly leading her into a turn and pulling her back into his arms. "We'll begin, with a spin...traveling in the world of my creation.."

Tia keeps her hand in his, shaking her head.

This was a rare moment.

JJ hardly ever sings for her.

He must realize how much Dareth getting hurt made her upset.

Was he alright?

He was never usually this...sweet.

She pushes that thought aside and just moves with JJ as he leads her.

It was silent in the warehouse, but they didn't need music.

JJ provides that by himself. "What we'll see, will defy explanation.." He chuckles a little, carefully dipping her and pulling her back up.

Tia watches JJ, deciding to join in on the singing for just a moment. "There is no life I know, to compare with your imagination..."

JJ moves his hand from her lower back and lifts her chin to look at her. His fingers seem to twitch under her chin, but Tia pays it no mind as JJ keeps singing. "Living there, you'll be free...if you truly wish to be..." He chuckles when she blushes, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He dances with her for a little while longer, soon leading her back to the large armchair and sitting with her in his lap. "Is that better, Pumpkin?"

Tia looks up at JJ from her spot in his lap, giving him a nod. She doesn't forgive him for hurting Dareth, but she forgives him for upsetting her. Moving her head back down to watch the wall, Tia has a...strange question pop into her mind. "JJ, babe...have you seen the mailman lately?"

JJ begins to chuckle into her neck, twitching.

Tia frowns. "What's so funny?"

JJ shakes his head and lifts it from her neck. "Nobody knows where that guy is, Pumpkin. Not even Tin Can. Though...the mail is still getting delivered..." JJ pauses, trying to think. His head hurt all of a sudden. He twitches again, this time hard enough to cause Tia to turn around and check on him. His head is down as he chuckles to himself. His hands shake slightly and he slowly lifts his head, tilting it to the side with a grin. "What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

Tia stares in slight confusion.

One of his eyes is green, and the other a normal purple.

"Your eyes...are you okay?" Tia gets up and leaves his lap, but when she turns around to look at him, his eyes are purple again. Maybe she had imagined that. She probably needs some sleep, with her mind still stressed out over Dareth.

JJ shakes again and begins to giggle. "Oh you know how I am, Darlin'..." His eye twitches as his grin gets bigger. "I'm just fine."


	3. What Happened to me?

What was that? What was that brief glimpse he saw? A woman in his arms..but her face was cut? No, that had to have been a dream. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked at the cloudy sky. Where was he? Where was the staircase? Did..Did they lose? Jay slowly sat up, looking around. No staircase..just..just the junkyard. He was home? Standing and leaning against a tower of junk, he froze when he heard a bout of deranged laughter in the creaking metal maze of junk towers. "You've been causing probLEMS, haven't yOU?" Jay frowned. That..was his voice, but he hadn't said it. "Problems? What are you talking about? Who are you? Where is the team?" The sound of footsteps echoes slowly as the owner of the voice steps forward. Jay's eyes widen and he slowly backs away when he sees who it is. "N..No-! That can't be!" JJ started to giggle, tilting his head and watching the other. Jay backed away some more, running into a pile of junk. "Who are you?!" JJ started to laugh, head tilted at an unnatural angle now. "hehehehahahHAHAH-" He watched Jay, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Who am I? I'm **_y o u._** " Jay swallowed and stared, fear creeping into his body. "N..No, that..that would mean we.." It hurt..this feeling weighing him down. Guilt? Fear? Shame? No, it was a mix of it all. "We lost..Lloyd lost.." Jay shut his eyes tightly, sinking down to the ground and putting his head in his hands. JJ began to laugh, clapping his hands together with glee. "Now you're caught up!" He began skipping around Jay, clapping his hands together and singing as Jay covered his ears and stared at the ground. "nINJAGO CITY HAS FALLEN DOWN, fALlEN dOwN, LlOyD felL dOwN and bRoKE his crOWn-" He stopped, looking at Jay silently crying and staring at the ground. He forcibly lifted Jay's chin, a sadistic grin spreading on his face as he got inches from the other. _"And you couldn't save him."_ Jay swallowed the urge to let a sob break free, watching JJ with an angry glare. Tears dripped down his freckled face as anger turned to rage, and he tackled JJ to the ground without a second thought.

He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the side of JJ's face, repeating the motion when he laughed. "Stop..laughing!" Jay let lightning crackle to life in his fist, slamming it into JJ's face. "I'm not you! I can't be you, I-" JJ began to cackle, glaring at Jay. "You are me! I'm what you became when you **failed**!" Jay twitched and pulled his hand back, charging lightning in his fist. It looked like it would be a strong blast this time. JJ rose an eyebrow, chuckling. "Are you trying to kill us?" The lightning in Jay's hand faltered and fizzled out, and he looked a little confused. "Kill..us? What are you talking about?" He shook his head and held JJ down with one hand. "This is just a nightmare, I'm asleep on the ship and the city is fine-" Jay was distracted, trying to calm himself. JJ felt Jay's grip slipping, watching the him shake and try to console himself. He chuckled and slowly sat up when Jay was lost in his thoughts. "So..you think everything is fine, eh? Lloyd is still alive and the battle was won?!" Jay quickly turned his head toward JJ, who was standing now. "You think life is all sunshine and candy?!" JJ shoved Jay into the melting ground, watching him struggle as though it were quicksand. He stood above the spot where Jay was sinking, glaring at him. "wHY DON'T YOU GO SEE THE SUN THEN?!" The..sun? Jay saw a brief glimpse of JJ..and then nothing. Darkness for a while..until he started feeling heavy. Slowly opening his eyes and taking a shaky breath, Jay looked around at the fading pastel colors of walls. Where..where was he? He felt a gentle hand moving his head, soon looking into the violet eyes of the girl he'd seen in that brief glimpse. Jay's heart fluttered a little in his chest as he watched her, carefully cupping her cheek in his hand and rubbing his thumb gently over the scar on her cheek. "Someone hurt you..did I do that?" Tia looked..visibly confused, helping who she assumed was JJ up from the floor, dusting his suit jacket off for him. "You did, yes..don't you remember JJ? You..wanted me to smile for you." JJ? Jay was a little confused, but didn't let it show. He was..JJ, as far as she knew. He frowned a little.

"Can't..you smile on your own..?" Tia rose an eyebrow, gently reaching up and and placing her hand over the one that JJ was using to cup her cheek, gently squeezing it. Did he fall and hurt his head when he fell out of the chair? He'd been sparking and twitching when she found him, and unconscious. Maybe he'd hurt himself somehow. "You..told me I wasn't smiling wide enough." Tia seemed to flinch a little as she spoke those words..as though she were remembering what happened. Jay watched her pained expression and carefully kissed the scar on her cheek. Tia gently rubbed his curly haired head, chuckling a little. "You must've hit your head pretty hard when you fell off the chair, JJ." She gently cupped his face in her hands and smiled a little. Jay felt his poor heart skip a beat in his chest when she smiled, a slow blush crossing his face. She didn't smile wide enough? What kind of nonsense was that? Her smile made his whole world seem brighter. Jay chuckled a little and gently pulled her hands away from his face, flexing his hands and looking down at them, only to slowly turn pale. Blood..there was blood on his hands. But it wasn't fresh..it was dried, and darker. It was too much to be from an accident. "Tia.." That was the name in his mind that matched her face. He slowly looked up at her. "Did..I kill someone?" He heard an amused chuckle in his head, feeling a chill run down his spine. A brief look of fear crossed his face. "I did..I killed someone.." Tia frowned at his slow reactions and speech, taking his hand. "JJ, are you sure you're okay?" She carefully began leading him through the warehouse, trying to get him into bed so he could rest. "You killed Ronin and shot Dareth twice." She grumbled. "I'm still not happy about it." Dareth? The image of the happy, "brown ninja" he knew that was currently in his mind was quickly replaced with the image of Dareth that JJ saw last, tied up and bloodied. Jay looked visibly ill, pausing in his walk with Tia. "I.." Jay stared at the ground, his body trembling as Tia slowly lifted his head. He looked at her, eyes filling with tears. "I..I hurt Dareth, and..and killed-" Tia gently wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks, concern crossing her face when she finally noticed his eyes.

Green..? His eyes were..never green. "JJ..? What's wrong, my little mad man?" She carefully rubbed his cheek with her thumb. Jay couldn't take it. Lying wasn't something he usually did. "I..I'm not JJ, I'm not him-" Tia forcibly chuckled, shaking her head and giving a half smile. She was trying not to start crying. "Heh..You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you JJ?" She sniffled and pulled one of her hands away to wipe her eyes. Jay shook his head, taking her hands in his. "I'm not him..don't you remember the blue ninja? Master of Lightning? Doesn't anyone remember..?" His voice cracked as more tears spilled down his cheeks. He was hurt-didn't anyone remember the ninja? Had they been forgotten after they lost the fight, and lost Lloyd? Tia looked..slightly confused, pausing and watching him. She hadn't thought of that man in a long time. Tia looked over him now, seeing his freckled skin and curly brown hair..and those..eyes. Deep green and kind. She looked down, staring at the floor in thought. Her nose scrunched up again-as though she were trying her hardest to concentrate and remember. "The..blue ninja.." Tia gasped and slowly let go of Jay, backing away from him. Her eyes widened as though she were having a brief flashback to the times before the city fell. "JJ..you're the blue ninja.." She placed her hand over her heart, taking a few shaky breaths to try and calm down. "Y..You're Jay-" Jay nodded and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah..I am. Well..I guess..I'm all that's left of Jay..I mean me-" Tia wasn't listening, lost in her own thoughts. Her disbelief slowly turned into disappointment because she hadn't noticed the eye color and personality change until now. Her voice shook when she finally spoke again. "Is..Is JJ alright? Why are you back now?" Jay carefully came over to her and held her hands. He was..rather gentle compared to JJ. "JJ is..fine. I guess I've been dormant since I got hit in the final battle. I..didn't believe him when he said we'd lost." He silently went back into the kitchen with her, sitting at the makeshift kitchen table.

"Is JJ..in there? Can he talk to me?" Jay grunted as though he were in pain, shaking and holding his head as he turned to look at Tia. His right eye forcibly shifted between violet and green, as he clenched his teeth together. A crooked grin tried to spread on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a grimace of pain. "Tia, please..it hurts-" Jay let out a whine, shaking his head. "I just got out-" Tia let out a small gasp, concern crossing her face. So..they were trapped in the same body? They were split in two? Like she was? "I..I didn't mean to cause you any pain, Jay-" He shakily forced himself to stand, carefully walking over to her as his mind calmed and JJ slowly retreated back into the dark corners of the mind they shared. Jay slowly pulled Tia into his arms, rubbing her back and resting his chin on her head. "It's okay, you didn't know. I'm just now figuring this out, too." Tia slowly moved her head out from under his, looking up at him silently. She slipped out of his arms and left the room for a moment. Jay frowned, turning and watching her leave. Had he said the wrong thing? Tia carefully walked back into the room a few moments later, stopping in front of him. She carefully laid a worn out journal into his hands, reaching up and cupping his cheek in her hand for a moment. Tia didn't speak, only gently patted his cheek and then tapped the journal, moving away from him and silently starting to make tea. She never drank tea..she just liked the smell of it. Jay frowned and looked over the journal, slowly sitting back down at the table and opening it. Each page had a detailed account of..things he'd done as JJ. Things that had happened since he became corrupted and the city fell. Robberies..fights.. **murders**. The pages were stained with tears..but one page made his fingers tremble and stop, holding the page tightly. It was the day JJ had cut her face. The page was bloody and had a heartbreaking passage written about the face cutting and JJ saying Tia didn't smile wide enough. That he wanted to make her _y_. He felt sick, swallowing the urge to throw up. Jay slowly lifted his head from reading the journal and looked at Tia, tears filling his eyes and a few spilling down his cheeks as he spoke in a shaky, scared voice.

 _ **"What happened to me?"**_


	4. Burying The Hatchet

Tia sleepily opened her eyes as she awoke the next morning, slipping her arms around Jay. Looking down at him sleeping with his head on her chest, she gently squeezed him and then moved her hand aside to pat his head. Last night had been a bit confusing for both of them. He was split in two, just like her. She chuckled when he gently squeezed her, grumbling and reaching to pull the blanket over his head. Tia carefully stopped his hand before he could hide under the blanket. "Jay..? It eight in the morning. We should get out of bed." Jay slowly opened one eye to watch her, slipping out of her grip and falling off the bed, onto the floor. "Tada!" He yawned, curling up in the blanket he'd dragged with him. "And for my next trick, I'll mysteriously lose consciousness for another hour." Tia wheezed when she slipped off the bed and onto Jay, who promptly coughed and let out a pained scream. "Tia-!" She quickly got off of Jay, helping him up and checking him over. Deciding that he was fine, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jay slowly turned pink after that, chuckling a little. "Let me guess, I get a clean bill of health from Nurse Tia?" Tia chuckled and shook her head, looking down at the button up shirt she was in. "Yes, you're safe and healthy. But we need to get changed." She paused, looking back up at Jay. She knew he likely wouldn't be in control of the body for long, and that JJ might be listening in his head. "I..was wondering if I could ask you something, after we get dressed." Jay raised an eyebrow and just nodded, patting her head before heading off to another room to change. Coming back out after changing into JJ's suit, he paused when he heard an amused and rather sinister chuckle in his head. Jay knew he wouldn't have control of the body for long. Maybe a few more days. He hoped he could hold on that long..Tia really deserved a rest from JJ.

Seeing Tia come out in her dress, he took a moment to admire her. She was just..amazing. Jay hoped she knew that..even with the scars on her face, she still looked beautiful. Clearing his throat and sitting on the bed, he smiled. "So what did you wanna ask me?" Tia looked down at the floor and rubbed her arm. She was a little nervous to ask..what if JJ was listening? "I..was wondering if we could send Deity and Cole to check on Dareth. Especially after what JJ did to him..wounding him and killing Ronin.." Jay shivered, remembering what JJ had done yesterday afternoon. He ran a hand through his hair, getting off the bed. "You know what..yeah we can send Deity and..-" Jay looked at Tia, slight confusion present on his face. "Did you say Cole?" Tia raised an eyebrow and took his hand, leading him outside. "Yeah, I did." Leading him outside to the warehouse grounds, she watched Cole slowly stretch and come out of the house he shared with Deity. The partially stone skinned behemoth grunted sleepily and looked down at Tia, giving her a smile. "You seem happy this morning." Cole yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why are you happy? I.." Cole's gaze slowly shifted to JJ when he felt a shaky set of hands hold onto his arm. Deity was behind him, and she always hid when JJ was around. He didn't blame her, considering what JJ had done to her three years ago. Cole examined JJ for a moment, stopping at his eyes. _**Green.**_ Calming, warm emerald green. His eyes flickered for a moment, returning to a soft grey as tears filled his eyes. No! That was impossible. Jay was..dead, right? His best friend was gone, and this was a trick. It had to be! Jay watched the saddened behemoth in front of him and swallowed, feeling himself being picked up by Cole. He gave a nervous laugh, watching Cole stare into his eyes. A few tears spilled down Cole's stone skinned cheeks. "Jay..?"

Jay chuckled and watched Cole, his voice breaking as he spoke. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. "I didn't know dirtclods could cry." Cole watched him for a moment and pulled him into his arms, squeezing him. "Bluebell!" Jay wheezed and gently patted Cole's back, trying to comfort him and return the hug. Deity slowly peeked out from behind Cole to see Tia confused, so she began scribbling on her marker board. Tapping Tia on the shoulder, she offered the board to her and showed her what she'd written. **'Cole and Jay are the masters of lightning and earth. It's been four years since they really saw each other, and maybe the corruption made them forget who they really were. It..won't last long, though. Enjoy your time with Jay while you can. My mom always told stories about how kind the ninja were, when she was alive.'** The marker ran a bit down the board, Deity had started to cry while writing that last sentence and it had mixed with the marker, causing black streaks. Tia lifted her head to look at Cole squeezing Jay, a slow smile crossing her face. Cole slowly sat Jay down and grunted, holding his head for a moment as his eye color forcibly shifted back to a vibrant magenta. Jay frowned when this happened, feeling Tia hold his hand. "It's okay..I think that's the first time Cole has had mental control of his own body..like you." She shook her head, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "His control wouldn't have lasted long. Deity..can you and Cole go check on Dareth? JJ did a heist over there and I want to make sure he's alright." Deity seemed confused, watching Tia. She wanted them to leave the warehouse grounds? Deity began scribbling on her marker board to ask, but was quickly picked up by Cole. The behemoth cradled her in his arms, and Deity immediately turned her head away from Jay. That face..she still couldn't look at him, no matter the circumstances. Cole grunted at Tia and hugged Deity closer, kissing the top of her head. He loved her a lot, and she was scared of JJ. So he had no issue with keeping her safe. "We go."

Deity carefully climbed down from Cole as they approached the shop, silently opening the door. She stopped when a knife was thrown at them as they came in, reaching behind her to grip Cole's hand. Cole grunted and shook his head, watching the frightened older man. "Who are you? Why do you have that behemoth with you? You ain't taking Ronin from me!" Deity frowned, unable to hear him. She pointed to her ears, shaking her head and slowly coming over to him. Dareth frowned and scratched his head in confusion. "Ya can't hear me? Are you deaf?" Deity did her best to read his lips, but her lack of focus caused her to not pay attention to where she was walking. Tripping over something, she fell to the floor and felt a heavy object land on her. It..was stiff. She trembled, slowly turning around to face the thing that had landed on her. Cole saw Deity staring at Ronin's dead body and starting to shake, so he quickly ran over and picked her up. He covered her eyes and felt his hand quickly get wet..she was crying. Dareth rose an eyebrow at the comfort Cole was currently giving this woman. "Why are ya being nice to her? I mean really, you helped JJ kill-" He glared down at Dareth and grunted, gently petting Deity's head and holding her face against his chest. "You be quiet. This is different." Dareth watched Cole for a moment, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Y'know that's kinda hard to believe, seeing as all you did when you were here is help that bastard kill-" Cole wasn't listening, looking down at the shaking woman in his arms. "Love her." He raised an eyebrow, a little confused. "What did you say?" Cole gently moved Deity's hair back from her face when she lifted her head off him, wiping her eyes for her. "Love her. She got hurt by JJ too. He killed her family. But she's not like us. Nicer than JJ, despite her heart hurting." He gently tapped Deity's chest and watched her slowly smile. Cole knew she couldn't hear him-but he knew she understood the meaning behind the gesture. Dareth seemed...confused by the suddenly sweet nature of the stone skinned behemoth, but ignored the questions in his mind. "Why are you here?"

Cole grunted and sat Deity back down, watching her dig in her pockets, only to pull out nothing. She'd forgotten her marker board and marker. Cole watched her panic and gently rubbed her head. "You know how to read sign language?" Cole turned Deity toward Dareth and asked him this as he watched her try and sign. Dareth didn't understand, looking up at Cole. "Deity is mute from what JJ did. Been uhh..four years now, I think." Dareth frowned and dug in a nearby drawer, offering Deity a pen and notepad. Deity seemed relieved to have something to speak with. She immediately began writing, standing still for a few moments and turning the notepad to Dareth, showing him what she'd written. **_'Tia asked us to check on you after JJ's heist and attack. Is that Ronin on the floor? I'm sorry for tripping over his foot and making him fall. Did you want us to help you properly bury him and clean up your shop?'_** Dareth swallowed and looked down at the body on the floor, sighing and shutting his eyes. "Yeah..he deserves to be laid to rest properly." He was talking to himself and Cole, but nodded for the sake of giving Deity a proper answer. Deity watched Dareth for a moment, handing the notepad to Cole and walking over to the shaking brunette. Loss..shock..trauma..everyone handled it differently. She knew it well..they'd both been hurt by JJ. Carefully taking Dareth's hand, she gently patted it and gestured to Cole carefully picking up Ronin when he opened his eyes. Cole grunted and shifted the dead body in his arms, looking at Dareth. "We take care of him. She and I..respect the dead. Not like JJ, he take pictures and put party hat.." He caught himself, pausing and looking down at Deity. He knew she couldn't hear him..or anything at all. But he often caught himself out of respect for his girlfriend. Slowly walking toward Dareth, Cole covered Ronin's face with his hat. "You not need to look at that. Deity want to help you lay him to rest." Deity patted Dareth's hand again and then looked at the ring on his finger. She supposed they'd been married-at least by their own definition.

Cole made sure Deity wasn't facing him-she could read lips, even if it was only a little bit. He looked at Dareth. "She want to help as a favor to Tia, but..also because she never got to say goodbye or let her family rest. I think they still there." Dareth swallowed and looked at Deity, who was silently rubbing her thumb over his wedding band-gold was one of her favorite metals. "She never got to..?" Cole slowly shook his head and watched Dareth carefully pull Deity into his arms, giving her a brief squeeze. Deity blinked in surprise and looked up at Dareth, who gave her a kind smile and rubbed her head. He gently moved her head toward Cole holding Ronin and then pointed outside. Deity only nodded and pulled away from Dareth when he let her go, taking the nod and point as a hint that he wanted to get started. Deity looked back at Cole to make sure he was carrying Ronin properly, and then gently squeezed Dareth's hand. Walking outside with him, she carefully let his hand go and picked up a nearby shovel. She paused when she felt Dareth's hand on her shoulder, turning to him and following his hand when he pointed to the garden he had out back. Deity looked confused for a moment and looked at Dareth, pointing to the shovel and then Ronin in Cole's arms. He nodded and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Please." It was all he said-she could at least read that singular word on his lips. Deity directed Cole over to the garden and watched Dareth head back inside for a few things. Digging a hole between the lilies and the red carnations, Deity thought it was a fitting place for Ronin to rest. Her father had often taught her the meanings of flowers. Red carnations meant undying devotion and a deep love..and lilies often were used to symbolize that the soul of the departed had received peace upon his or her passing. Digging further down, Deity silently measured the depth of the hole. They didn't have a casket, but it would do. He could rest, and Dareth wouldn't have to look at his body in that chair. She lifted her head when Cole nudged her, trying to lay Ronin flat-it wasn't working. She frowned and tilted her head, having Cole lay Ronin down on the ground.

Cole grunted and looked at Deity, who was pointing to Ronin's legs. He raised an eyebrow and made a breaking motion with both his hands. Deity didn't look to happy about it, but nodded. If they were going to get him to lay flat, they had to break his legs. Cole watched her and carefully covered his eyes, as if instructing her to do the same. Deity set the shovel aside and did as she was told. When he was done, he gently tapped her on the shoulder and watched her uncover her eyes. Cole had laid Ronin in the hole after fixing his legs, and had even closed his eyes for him. Deity watched the body and nodded, turning to see Dareth coming up to them. "He..looks real nice, Cole. Thank you.." Dareth gripped the small box in his hands, shaking. Deity gently put her hand on Dareth's shoulder and gestured to the box, a little confused. He sighed and looked to Cole. "Can ya tell her its just.." His eyes watered and he wiped at them. "Dammit, it's the first thing I ever gave Ronin when we started dating." Cole scratched his head and carefully signed to Deity-or tried his best to repeat to her what Dareth had said. Deity nodded and moved aside to let Dareth put the box inside next to Ronin. She wouldn't ask what it was-it wasn't her business. Carefully shoveling dirt onto the body, she filled up the hole with Cole's help. Patting the dirt mound, she set the shovel aside and looked to Dareth. He couldn't stop the tears spilling down his face, staring at the dirt. "He protected me..I think he knew that JJ was gonna kill him. Ronin always told me that if something killed him, he'd want me to keep going. Be a tough cookie, y'know?" He watched Cole signing this all to Deity, and looked at the stone skinned behemoth. "Does it get better? Did it get better for her?" Cole paused and then slowly signed what Dareth asked. Deity seemed to stiffen and look at the ground, signing without looking at Cole or Dareth. He shook his head and turned to the brunette. "She said you take whats left of yourself and try and continue on. It'll be hard sometime. But you loved ones want you alive, no matter what happens. It helps to have people who care about you, around you." He paused and watched Deity signing again. "She said she knows it hurt. It still hurt her. But we'll be there for you." Cole raised an eyebrow when she lifted her head and signed directly at Dareth. He frowned, shaking his head. "What did she say?" Cole grunted and gripped Dareth's shoulders, hugging him like Deity instructed him to do. He gently squeezed Dareth, repeating what Deity had signed.

 _ **"I know it hurts. But don't let grief consume you and take your life. You'd break Tia's heart."**_


End file.
